Back Again and Again
by TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: Almost a century and a half later, the Cullens are back in Forks. It's Nessie's second time going to this high school, but the past has ways of catching up to her. Caught up in the memories of her first experience at Forks High, Nessie struggles to put her past behind her and move on from her first experience with loss.
1. The Announcement

**Chapter One: The Announcement**

I hummed to the radio as I ran from room to room cleaning. The song was approximately three minutes long. My record cleaning time was ten minutes, but I wanted to try and get as close as I could to finishing within the time limit of the song.

"So close," I whined as the song ended. That wasn't entirely true. I still had more than half of the cleaning left.

"Keep telling yourself that," someone laughed from the doorway.

I spun around. "Aunt Rosalie!" I exclaimed. Then I winced. "Uh, there isn't any of grandpa's doctor friends around is there?"

Aunt Rosalie shook her head. "Nah. Carlisle doesn't really have people over these days anyway."

True enough. Everytime the five or six year mark approached, we had to stop being as friendly and inviting in order to prevent people from discovering the glaring fact that we haven't aged a day since we moved here. For me, I could keep changing my hairstyle since my hair does actually grow back. My family isn't as lucky.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I am half human and half vampire. I'm dating a werewolf. My family are vampires. My life is pretty complicated. Vampires have this tendency to sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight. We can't exactly go out in the sunlight, so we keep to the overcast areas. Not aging kinda helps. We have to keep moving so no one finds out about us when they notice we haven't aged.

"We're moving soon anyway," Aunt Rosalie said, gauging my reaction.

I raised my eyebrows. "Moving? I just graduated last month. We haven't even been here for five years."

Aunt Rosalie shrugged. "Alice saw a vision. Edward's slightly ticked off, but he won't say anything. All I know is if we stay, someone will figure it out." She glanced down at her phone and began playing with the case. "Esme says it'll be nice to go home."

I dropped the book I was about to shelve with a loud bang. "Home?"

"Yeah," Rosalie said carefully. "Forks, that is. She misses the house. Your mom wants to visit Charlie anyway. It's been seventy years almost."

"I can't go back yet," I said firmly. "It's too soon. Besides, the last time I was in Forks, Grandpa died."

The unspoken words of _And you almost did too_ was quite visible in Aunt Rosalie's eyes as she looked up at a judging angle. Her eyes flicked toward my left hand.

I covered the scar that went full circle around my wrist where my hand had been completely severed for a full minute.

"That won't happen again," I said truthfully. "It hurt like hell. And the blood was everywhere. The smell almost made me pass out."

Aunt Rosalie sighed. "We're going back, Nessie. As a family this time. It won't be like last time. In your defense, I warned your parents that letting you galavant around with humans would hurt you in the end. Hurt us. Look what happened when your dad started to hang around your mom. She almost died hundreds of times." Aunt Rosalie let a few locks of golden hair fall across her shoulders and she began playing with her hair.

I blew a chunk of brown hair out of my eyes. My newest hairstyle involved growing out my bangs from the previous one. "Why did they let me then? They practically forced it on me."

"Edward always insisted on your mom having the best human experiences," Aunt Rosalie explained. "At the time it seemed silly to her, but when you look back on life, especially a life as long as ours, those human years were some of the most important memories. Homecoming, prom, first kiss, first date, first phone, first car, the driving test. Such insignificant things at the time, but to someone who's lived it, there's nothing you won't forget about those experiences."

I swallowed, thinking about my school career at Forks High School. "Right. I guess I kinda understand now."

* * *

 _I took a deep breath and stepped out of my car. I hadn't wanted a flashy car, so my mom suggested I get a truck. At least to drive to school. Whatever, it wasn't like I could drive yet, so it was Jacob that was dropping me off._

" _Ready?" Jacob asked as he rejoined me. The plan was to park the car elsewhere and have Jake meet up with me as soon as he did that, so we could both pose as freshmen._

" _You ask me this everyday," I said rolling my eyes. "But yes. Anyway, did you hear that there's a new girl? Her first day is today."_

" _Why move to Forks?" Jake asked, grinning down at me. "Seems like a silly decision."_

" _Her grandmother is ill," I informed him. "She's in a delicate state. Carlisle told me. They would have brought her to live with them if they didn't live in Florida. She would be at risk of death if they tried to bring her that far." I opened my locker and took out my binders for my first three hours. I shoved them in my backpack and slammed the locker shut. "It pays to pay attention."_

" _Ix nay on the Arlisle cay," Jake hissed. " No one is suppose to know you're related."_

" _And the rich reservation kid gig isn't obvious," I said rolling my eyes. "It's fine. No one pays attention to us anyway." I sat down next to Jake in our English seats._

" _Excuse me?" a small voice asked._

 _I looked behind me. "Uh, hi," I said with a half hearted smile._

 _The voice belonged to a girl with glossy brown hair and stylish black glasses. All her clothes were from fashion design labels (thank you for that useless knowledge, Alice). I hadn't seen her before._

" _Do you know where the World History classroom is?" she asked. "That's my next hour and I don't know how to get there."_

" _Second floor," Jake said glancing at the room number on the girl's schedule. "Hey, you've got Spanish and Health with Nessie."_

" _Nessie?"_

" _Me," I volunteered. "I'm Renesmee Clearwater."_

" _Jacob Black," Jake added, sticking out a hand._

 _The girl took it and shook. "Er, Carly Newton. I just moved here. I'm a freshman."_

" _So are we," I said brightly. "Tell you what, I'll meet you before third hour. Just wait outside your classroom, I'll be there two minutes tops."_

 _Jake elbowed me sharply. "Ness…"_

 _I touched his arm._ My parents want me to have a human experience, _I told him._

* * *

I picked up an old hat box and gently shook it. I could hear the old letters sliding around and hitting the walls.

"Hey, sweetheart," my mom said poking her head in. My mom is one of the most beautiful people I've ever met. Inside and out. We have the same dark brown hair, but she has paler skin than I do and her eyes are a soft gold. Mine are brown instead since I'm part human.

"Hi, mom," I sighed. "Do we have to leave?"

My mom sat next to me on my bed. "Well, Edward says people are getting a little suspicious about Carlisle. I think someone saw the records from the last time we were here. We must have missed something."

Every time we move to a new place, my dad and Uncle Jasper remove the files of the last time we were in town. Sometimes they replace things too, like the graduating class photos.

"I meant do we have to leave for _that_ place?" I clarified. "You know, starting the cycle over again."

"The cycle?" Mom asked in amusement. "What is this cycle?"

"Start at Forks and go through all the different places before returning again to Forks after eighty or so years," I told her. "The Cullen Cycle."

"Renesmee, we're due to go back next anyway," she said quietly. "I don't think she's even still living there."

I frowned. "You told me how it felt when Dad left you. How you wouldn't want to leave because that would make everything seem less real. Why would this be any different?" I opened the box and took out the letter on top.

 _Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

 _123 Maple St._

 _Augusta, ME_

The letter had no return address. I hadn't bothered to open the envelope when I receive the letter, but I knew who it was from. Even ten years later, the scent of her blasted perfume hung onto the paper.

"I'll let you finish packing," Mom said quietly before leaving my room.

I held my breath as I slid my fingers under the flap to open the envelope. I reached inside to pull out a card.

 _Happy Birthday!_ It read. On the inside in neat handwriting was a short message. _I'm still sending these. It's been about seventy years, Ness. Are you guys coming back? I want you to meet my granddaughter Andrea. She reminds me of you. Anyway, have a happy birthday, Nessie! I'd add the years, but it's impolite to remind a lady of her age. Love, Carly_

I swallowed. I was caught in a debate of whether or not to write back even if it was too late. Too late. Mom would be going to the cemetery to find Charlie, Jake and I could see if Carly was there.

Was it wrong of me to hope that one of those gravestones would bear the name Carly Newton?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, my first Twilight fanfic! I've had this little idea playing around in my head for a while. It started out as a story set to a sound track of songs I heard on the radio. This chapter has no specific song, but coming up I will have songs like Home by Daughtry, I Lived It by Blake Shelton, and much more referenced throughout the chapters. In case you are confused, this story is in Renesmee's PoV and flips between the present and the past.**


	2. Home

**Chapter Two: Home**

* * *

" _Well I'm going home, Back to the place where I belong, And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old, So I'm going home. Well I'm going home." ~Home by Daughtry_

* * *

I gripped the steering wheel tightly. Jacob was dozing off in the passenger seat next to me. We were heading for Forks in the dead of night. Perhaps my family knew how painful this was for me. More than I let on anyway.

I love Forks. It's where I was born and grew up regardless of how rapidly it happened. I missed the cool forest and the Quileutes. I knew Jacob missed his pack as well. Out of our twenty or so different homes, Forks is the only one where we all feel like we're finally home.

This time though, I would rather not go back. There was still a chance that _she_ was alive. If she was, would I even recognize her? Our skype and facetime chats had ended when she turned thirty, and I remained eternally a teenager. My unchanging youthfulness compared to her aging face had compelled me to hit the dismiss button the next time she facetimed me. She never tried after that.

Everytime we moved, it was accompanied by a certain feeling of relief. The other people in the town grew steadily older while we remained unchanged. Everywhere we went was a smack in the face of how we were never going to get any older.

I sighed as I passed the border between Indiana and Illinois. With each passing mile, time seemed to slow down to a steady crawl. All I could think about was her young and smiling face. I knew how much she cared about me, and I had repressed all emotion towards her for more than half a century. Half the time I didn't understand why she bothered to send letters. Ever since her fiftieth birthday, I hadn't responded save maybe a few "Thanks, got your letter" cards and address updates.

When I got the news we were leaving, I half wanted to demand that my parents or someone would change her. We could stay with the Denali's while she got out of her newborn phase. The other half wanted to let her live her own life. Later she admitted that she had considered asking my family to turn her, but thought better of it.

* * *

" _Do you mind?"_

 _I looked up from the table I was sharing with Jake. "Do I mind what?" I asked Carly._

 _Carly smiled sheepishly. "Er, do you mind if I sit with you? You two are the only ones I know here."_

 _Jake pushed the chair on the other side of me back with his foot. "Sure."_

" _Are you British?" I asked curiously. "It's just the accent and the use of 'er' when you talk."_

 _Carly nodded. "I grew up in London. When I was eight we moved to Florida for my dad's job. But my grandmother is ill now, so my mom and I are here to take care of her." She sighed and picked at the crust of her pizza. "I hate it here. I miss the sun and my friends and my dad. Every weekend he'd take my mom and I to Disney World."_

 _I was taken aback. Who didn't like Forks? Jake was clearly as flabbergasted as I was._

" _You don't like Forks?" I asked her incredulously. "It's the only place that's ever felt like home for me!" I was slowly calculating a plan. "Just you wait. You're going to love it here."_

 _Carly was about to respond when her mouth dropped open in shock. "Who are_ they _?"_

" _The Cullens," Jake answered in a bored tone. He snickered under his breath when Rosalie's tiny scoff reached Jake's and mine's sensitive ears._

" _Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Edward Cullen are all adopted," I explained. "Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins. Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew to be exact. Their parents are dead. Then there's Bella Swan. She's also adopted. She was dating Edward Cullen for like a year before her parents were killed in a car crash." I gazed at my parents and family. "Dr. Cullen took her in."_

" _And he's okay with them dating?" Carly gasped._

" _They all are," I shrugged unconcerned. "Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. They keep to themselves though. And they go camping a lot which is cool."_

" _Wow," Carly gasped. "And they're all…"_

" _Hot?" Jake finished. He wrinkled his face in disgust._

 _Carly nodded. "Does he adopt hot kids or something?"_

" _Some people call it Cullenization," I told her. "Like plastic surgery and stuff."_

 _Carly frowned. "Oh. I guess if he's a doctor that makes sense." She turned back to eating her food._

 _I slowly ate my minute sandwich. Human food may taste okay, but it still tasted terribly plain._

" _Do you know where the GeoPhys classroom is?" Carly asked._

 _I sighed and looked at her classroom number. "Wow, you're in my class again," I said flatly._

* * *

I pulled into the driveway of our house long after my family arrived. I could see the sun rays peeking above the horizon.

"Jake? Jake, we're here," I whispered.

Jake sighed and yawned. "Hey, Ness. Wow, already?"

I laughed. "Yeah." I rubbed my eyes. I rarely needed sleep now, but I did need at least a few nights of sleep a month.

I opened the door and stepped into the sunlight. The beams that hit my arms cause my skin to shimmer faintly. It was like a mirage, I mused.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice trilled from the doorway. "How was the ride?"

"Long," I said shortly. "Long and boring and tedious. I'm tired. Goodnight." I brushed past them and into the house.

"Give her time," I heard Grandpa whisper to my family.

Time was the problem though. I had way to much of it. It was an infinite loop of time that I was stuck in. Plopped down at a certain point at birth and never picked up to leave in death or age.

* * *

" _I'm going to First Beach this afternoon," I told Carly. "You should come. Jake lives there."_

" _Are you dating?" Carly asked curiously. "You seem like it sometimes, but others you seem more like just friends."_

 _I looked surprised. No one had ever seen past the boyfriend/girlfriend act and figured out we were more of a married couple than a dating couple._

" _Uh, yeah, yeah, we are," I stammered. "It feels like we've been together forever."_

 _Carly nodded. "Yeah, kinda feels that way. Oh, thanks for the shopping trip last week. My mom's really glad I found a friend that's willing to shop all day with me. She hates shopping."_

" _My aunt always takes me shopping," I said rolling my eyes, then I froze realizing my mistake._

" _Your aunt?"_

" _Lives in Canada," I blurted. "When I go visit, she takes me shopping. Aunt Alic-Allison."_

" _Fun." Carly looked around the lunchroom. "Is he sick? Jacob?"_

 _I bit my lip. "No, he's helping the Quileutes with something." In truth, he was actually helping the Quileutes_ and _my family with some negotiations with a neighboring vampire coven. But Carly needn't know that._

" _He helps with tribal decisions?" Carly asked eyes wide. "That's kinda cool. Seems like a super important job. Can't trust just anyone. Will he be free if we go?"_

 _I felt a stab of annoyance. Had I not just admitted that Jake was my boyfriend? Well, fiance slash husband slash soul mate. It depended on who we were with at the time. I spun the simple silver ring on my right ring finger. It didn't mean anything significant to an outsider, but I couldn't very well wear my wedding ring. I was suppose to be a freshman in high school._

" _Maybe," I answered carefully. "He better be. He and I are going on a date later today." I made sure to add extra emphasis on the word "date"._

 _Carly smiled. "Oh, a date? I with my parents would let me date, but my mom says I'm still too young."_

" _Clearwater."_

 _I sighed and twisted in my seat. "Hello, Rosalie. What do you want?"_

" _My brother wants to know what you did in Geometry," Rosalie said stiffly._

 _I rolled my eyes._ Couldn't have just peaked in my head, dad? _I thought to him. "Nothing much," I said. "I can't remember too much. I might have fallen asleep in that class. Is that all, Rosalie?" I matched her hardened expression which was quite the challenge since my dad was trying his hardest not to laugh._

" _That's all," Rosalie said coldly. She spun on heel and headed back to her table._

 _Carly looked impressed. "The Cullens acknowledge you? You know, you could get in with the popular kids if you could tell people what the Cullens do or think."_

" _Why the hell would I want to spy on them?" I hissed angrily. "Why would I want to be with the popular kids? Have you met them? I can't stand those stupid cheerleaders." I stood up and picked up my lunch tray. "See you later, Newton."_

* * *

"Home sweet home," I muttered softly. "I'm back to the place I belong. Even if I'm currently six feet above where I should be and I still require oxygen."

"You're back!"

A cheerful voice startled me from my musings. A pale girl with blond beach curls balanced on my windowsill.

"Tilly!" I gasped.

Tilly hopped down and landed gracefully on the floor. "Thought I'd drop by when I heard some cars driving at top speeds. Could only mean the Cullens are back."

"Yeah, we are," I sighed. "Unfortunately."

Tilly's face darkened. "Oh, right. Well, if you want to know, she's still here. Alive and well for now." She reached out with a cold hand. "Look, if you need me, I'm only a yell away."

I brushed her off. "I know, but you can't help me with what I need. You could, but you'd never do it."

"If this is about the hand thing again," Tilly started.

"It's about the hand thing," I sighed. "I shouldn't be like this, Tilly. I should be old and barely clinging to life or old and dead."

"You aren't ever going to age, Renesmee," Tilly snapped. "Get over it. She's just a human. You shouldn't have gotten involved."

"But I did!" I yelled. "I got involved and I can't take it back! I wouldn't trade that time for anything in the world. I just want to grow old and die with my friend!"

My door flew open and my dad pulled me back from where I saw I had cornered Tilly.

"I'm sorry," Tilly managed before vaulting into the trees from the window.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next chapter and coming chapters there will be mentions of suicide, panic attacks, and panic disorder. All of these will be incorporated into the story at some point. I am not a medical professional, so please no hate if I use them incorrectly. I have googled these three and am using the knowledge from a google search to write them in. I have no intentions to hurt anyone by doing this, but this is your warning if you think you will not be able to handle how I write them. Thank you.**


	3. I Lived It

**Chapter Three: I Lived It**

* * *

" _Oh, you think I'm talking crazy In a different language you might not understand. Oh, that's alright That's just the kind of life that made me who I am. Just taking my mind on a visit Back in time 'cause I miss it. You wouldn't know to love it like I love it Unless you lived it. And man, I lived it." ~I Lived It by Blake Shelton_

* * *

I opened my eyes. I must have blacked out or my family knocked me out. Either way, my mom was hovering over me with a worried expression. Relief flooded her face when she saw my eyes open.

"What happened?" I asked her.

Mom bit her lip. "Well, you wouldn't calm down. You kept trying to get out of Edward's hold. Jasper had to knock you out."

I tried not to feel betrayed. I felt like they were treating me like a newborn. Mom's defensive stance might have passed as a concerned mother stance to a human, but to me as part vampire, I could see the readiness to jump on me if something happened.

"We aren't treating you like a newborn," my Dad said, walking in the door. He crossed his arms. "We're treating you like a suicidal human."

"Then why is Uncle Jasper stationed outside my room?" I asked pointing out the window to where him and Aunt Alice were talking quietly on a tree branch about a hundred feet from my window.

"He's worried," Dad answered quietly. "We all are. You've got to stop this, Ness. You need to get over her. She's all grown up probably with her own kids and grandkids by now."

"Don't blame this on me," I said fiercely. "You two were the ones that insisted I live a normal human life."

* * *

" _She's annoying," I complained. "Can't we just be family?"_

 _Aunt Alice fixed her gaze on the bowl of fruit in front of her on the kitchen table. Dad frowned at her. I could tell it was yet another silent battle to see her visions._

" _Two apples, three bananas, one pear," Alice said quietly, "six kiwi, and one vampire that wants Edward to get OUT OF HER HEAD!" She glared at him. "I won't tell you, Edward." She fled the kitchen before my dad could argue._

" _Look," Mom started. "When I was a human, Edward wanted me to have the human experience before I was turned into a vampire." She sighed unhappily. "At the time, I hated him for it, but now I understand why he wanted me to really live. I only had that one shot at that life. Sure I could go to prom at the next high school, but it wouldn't be special. Just another formality of going through another high school. I wouldn't have pictures of me with Jess, Mike, Angela, Ben, or any of them if I didn't go." She sighed again. "My human life made me who I am in this life, Renesmee. You're never going to get that experience because you were born half vampire, but your father and I wanted that for you. Just one high school. Just Forks." She shook her head. "I know she's annoying right now, but that doesn't matter. In the grand scheme of things, it's barely a blip of your life. Five or six years at the very least."_

" _Hm," I said unconvinced. "At least I don't have to worry about emotional attachment."_

* * *

Somewhat unwillingly, I let my mom drag me to the cemetery to visit Charlie.

"Hey, dad," Mom whispered. "It's me and Renesmee. We're back again."

I wandered off a few feet away to give my mom a semblance of privacy, but still close enough to listen.

"I really miss you," she continued. "I wish I could sit here and cry, but I'll never be able to cry. I really need you right now," she whispered. "I don't know what to do with Renesmee right now. She misses her, you know? We all do. I never thought that everything would end up like this. We never planned for emotional attachments when we came back that time."

I stared at my mom in surprise. I knew my family liked her, but I never knew my mom and them all actually missed her.

"I think I messed up big time, Dad," Mom said sadly. "I'm not Renesmee, and she isn't me. I tried to force this human life on her and now it's killing her from the inside. I ruined my daughter's life."

I ran over to my grandfather's gave. "Hi, grandpa. I miss you a lot. I wish you could have lived longer. I-" But I couldn't say anything. I felt a familiar lump in my throat. "It's not fair," I whispered, kneeling down and tracing the engraved stone. "It's not fair. It's not fair!" I yelled. I screamed as I felt something run and pick me up. "Let me go! Let me go!"

* * *

" _Can I come in?"_

 _I looked up to see my mom. "Sure."_

 _Mom sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry you're upset about the human experience thing."_

" _I'm not upset," I replied. "I just miss you guys. Besides, I don't see the point if I'm just going to disappear in a few years. We are going to the Denali's after this right?"_

" _Yeah," Mom said. She was silent for a moment before she continued. "I know you think I'm crazy with all this human experience talk, but it shapes you as a person, Renesmee. It's part of why we love Forks. We can take a visit down memory lane and remember it all. I'll be honest with you, Renesmee. I miss my human life. I never thought I would miss it, but it_ does _get old to be living in an endless loop."_

" _But I was never human," I said quietly. "I'm always going to be a vampire. I don't need a human life."_

" _That's where you're wrong, Ness," Mom said, surprising me with her use of my nickname which she so hated. "Everyone needs a human life to teach them how to live. We vampires take too much for granted. Maybe you'll never be a human, so you won't know how to miss it. But maybe you'll get a sort of understanding if you just give it a shot."_

 _I shrugged. "Whatever. How'd the meeting go?"_

" _Carlisle said it was fine," Mom answered. "It was just another vegetarian. Her name is Tilly. She's thinking about enrolling if she thinks she can withstand the whole ordeal of a bunch of blood in the same place."_

 _I looked up. "So she could be my friend instead of this Carly girl?" I asked hopefully._

" _Haha," Mom said sarcastically. "Tilly's a vampire, Renesmee. You can be friends, but I'd really like you to interact with humans."_

" _It's not like I'm going to prom or homecoming with anyone but Jacob," I said rolling my eyes. "And he was my first kiss, so that's checked off."_

 _Mom sighed. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."_

* * *

Tilly was waiting when I got out of the car at school. She smiled and waved.

"You enrolled?" I asked in surprise.

"Don't act so surprised," Tilly said rolling her eyes. "I was going to enroll months ago, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that if you weren't going to be back." She cast a sidelong glance at me. "You're doing okay right? Because I am so sorry about the other day."

"Don't," Uncle Jasper said harshly. He too eyed me with apprehension.

"Stop. Treating. Me. Like. A. Newborn," I hissed angrily. I grabbed Jake's hand and stalked into the school. Anything to get away from my family.

"Don't you think this is a little unreasonable?" Jake complained. "They're worried about you, Ness."

"Jake-!" I whirled around to glare at him but I was roughly pushed to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A sweet melodic voice gasped.

I truly believed this was my own personal afterlife hell. The girl had the same glossy brown hair as Carly Newton. Her clothing was all designer, and she had glasses that were so similar to Carly's.

The girl stuck out a hand. "I'm Andrea." She pulled me to my feet. "I'm so sorry about that. I'm dead clumsy at the best of times."

"Renesmee," I managed to say, still in shock. "I have to go," I blurted, dropping my hand from hers and taking off back out the doors. I kept going until I reached the car.

When I got to the car, I collapsed against it. I couldn't breath. My breaths were shallow and made my head pound.

"Nessie!"

"Ness!"

"Renesmee!"

I could vaguely make out the frantic voices of Jake and my family. Tilly was there with a petrified look on her face. Jake was kneeling beside me and moving his arms to pick me up. My parents opened the door to the car and helped Jake put me in the car. I heard Alice telling the teachers that they were taking me to Carlisle.

"Carly," I whispered before I blacked out.

* * *

"-the hell were you thinking?"

I opened my eyes and blinked. It was dark. I was in my bedroom. I could hear raised voices downstairs.

"I didn't do anything!" Jake's voice snapped. "You two insisted on the stupid human thing! If anyone should be answering that question, it should be you!"

"She's my daughter!" Dad yelled back.

"And she's _my_ imprintee!" Jake shot back. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!"

I slowly walked down the stairs. What was going on?  
"Shush," Aunt Alice whispered. "She's coming."

Grandpa appeared in front of me. "Hello, Renesmee," he said with a strained smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much," I answered. "Why are they yelling?"

Grandpa sighed. "Ah, this would be the second time Jacob has decided to do something your parents do not agree with." He lead me back to my room and turned on a few strings of light to give the room a dim lighting. He forced me to lay back down. "Jacob has invited Carly Newton over."

Whatever color I had, drained from my face. "Carly? What? Is he crazy?"

Uncle Jasper was in the room in an instant, and I felt immensely calmer.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Nessie," Grandpa said slowly. "You're not okay. You're sick."

* * *

 **A/N: In the next chapter and coming chapters there will be mentions of suicide, panic attacks, and panic disorder. All of these will be incorporated into the story at some point. I am not a medical professional, so please no hate if I use them incorrectly. I have googled these three and am using the knowledge from a google search to write them in. I have no intentions to hurt anyone by doing this, but this is your warning if you think you will not be able to handle how I write them. Thank you.**

 **My mind's Nessie is very independent shown through her annoyance at being treated as a newborn when she has been able to interact with humans and with her family as a normal vampire for ages.**

 **If you couldn't tell, this chapter's song was picked to show why Bella want's Nessie to have a "human experience" even though she was annoyed that Edward wanted that for her. After she has "grown up", Bella realized that you only get one shot at everything. There will only be one first kiss, one first prom, one first graduation, one first everything. This is what Edward wanted for her and now she understands that her human life shaped her as a person, so she wants this for her daughter.**

 **If you have any song requests, please leave them in the comments and I will see if I can work them into the story. Don't be disappointed if your song isn't the next chapter title, it just means that it didn't fit with what happens next, but it might fit with future chapters.**

 **COMING UP SONGS:**

 **~Hello by Adele**

 **~Tik Tok by Kesha**

 **~A Million Dreams by Ziv Zaifman, Hugh Jackman, and Michelle Williams**

 **SONGS IN WAITING (a.k.a. I-haven't-written-this-far-yet songs):**

 **~Photograph by Ed Sheeran**

 **~See You Again by Charlie Puth**

 **~Good Old Days by Macklemore and Pink**

 **~Never Enough by Loren Allred**

 **~Tightrope by Michelle Williams**

 **~Bad at Love by Halsey**

 **~A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

 **~My Blood by Shawn Mendes**

 **~In Case You Didn't Know by Brett Young**

 **~Written in the Sand by Old Dominion**

 **~Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**


End file.
